Through an Angel's Eyes
by GrimLuck
Summary: Annie saw every person she loved die, now she must pick up all the pieces of her life in a new home.
1. How Ironic

I don't own anything but Annie and my truck. Have fun and please review.

1. How Ironic

It was the most beautiful spring day Annie had ever seen. The sky was clear and butterflies were fluttering between the dogwood blossoms in the old church yard. Normally she would be out on the family farm with her friends or twin cousin enjoying the weather riding horses, swimming, or just relaxing. But today was the day she had to last through the funerals of everyone she ever called family. There were now eight newly filled graves with only her and the old priest to witness and morn the losses.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss Ms. Miller, your family has been in my whach sence your grandparents moved here." The old priest, tears in his eyes. "If there is anything I could do for you, you have but to ask." He closed his bible and signaled for the last gave to be filled.

"I know, you've been there for all of us in our own times of need." Annie sighed and looked off into the distance her deep blue eyes dry from crying and long strawberry blonde hair falling out of it's confinment. The black dress she wore hid her muscles and curves and masked her 5'9" body. "But I think after all the services and legalities are done here I'll be leaving. Kentucky just holds too many memeries and my uncle and twin cousin had holdings in L.A. that need looking to." The two started to walk back into the small church to file the last of the paper work.

Just before Annie walked out of the only church she had ever been in looked back at the new graves. Her mother and father shared a stone, same with her mothers parents and fathers parents, then her Uncle Bruce's new grave was next to her twin cousin Jeff's under the small dogwood. The small cemetery was full save for one spot, and one day she would join her family there. She climbed up into her truck and left her home for a whole new life in L.A.


	2. redneck woman

I don't own anything but Annie and my truck.

Please review and give me any ideas on pairing.

2. Redneck woman

It was a swelteringly hot day and no one wanted to leave the shade of the Toritto café, whether the food was good or not. Dom was in the back office doing paper work, Mia was behind the counter, and Letty, Vince, Leon, Brian, and Jessie were sitting and fanning them selves with car magazines.

"This is some messed up weather for spring." said Vince sweating buckets.

"It's too hot to do anything, even sleep." said Leon in agreement. "Yo, Dom! When's Jeff getting back into town? It's weird not having him next door."

Dom slowly got up and joined the team with a cold red bull. "He said that he would be back by Tuesday at the latest."

"Where it he go anyway?" asked Letty.

"He said he and his dad was going back home to Kentucky for his cousin's collage graduation, apparently his whole family was going to be there." Dom said with a shrug and returned to his office.

"He is always going on about this cousin of his, saying they were twins because they looked exactly alike," said Vince. " He shoed me a picture of them together once, and it's freaky how alike they are."

From there on the conversation veered to cars and races and other normal stuff. But soon a large, silver, Dodge ram truck pulled up to the café and a girl stepped out with only a ratty pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and white flip-flops on. She had strawberry blonde hair up in a messy bun with random curls hanging out, and you could see she worked outside everyday by her golden tan and well developed muscles.

"Um, could I ask ya'll for some directions?" she said timidly to the Team in a southern lilt.

"No." said Letty with a mocking tone.

"Don't mind her, what do you need to find?" Mia said leaning over the counter between Vince and Brian.

"Um, yeah, I need to find this address." She said handing a piece of paper to Mia. "I'm kinda new in town and have no idea how to find a darn thing."

"What's your name?" asked Mia looking at her funny after reading the address and showing Vince.

"Annie Miller, listen I would really like be getten back on the road as soon as possible, I've been driving since Saturday morning and really need some sleep." Annie said with the need for sleep in her voice.

"Are you related to Jeff Miller?" asked Leon. "This is his address, next door to our house."

"Yes." Annie answered now pissed off. "Now 'bout those directions?"

"You can follow me out there." said Dom emerging from the back.

"I don't want to put you out or nothen." Annie said backing up to her truck.

"You won't, it's too hot to do a damn thing anyway," Dom said pulling out his keys. "Jessie will ride with you so you won't get lost."

"Thanks." Annie said opening her truck and letting Jessie in on the other side. "So you're Jessie?" She said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, just follow Dom's car and try to keep up and we'll be there in no time." Jessie said looking around the truck cab. "Nice truck, it's big."

"She's my baby and dose what I need her to." She turned the ignition and pure country music blared from the speakers as she put the massive truck into gear and peeled after Dom.

"I think we're being invaded my rednecks boys" said Letty to the group after the truck was out of sight.


	3. uncry my tears

I own nothing but Annie and my truck.

Please review.

3. Uncry my tears

Annie's truck pulled into the drive way next to the Torreto house just barely missing Dom's car. The two houses were identical in every way, except the Torreto house looked full of life while the one Annie was at looked alone and sad.

"For a large truck this thing can move," said Jessie in aw of Annie's dodge ram. "You could have passed Dom up."

"I doubt that." said a tired Dom coming around to Annie's truck. "But try not to hit my baby." Dom sounded a bit threatening but the smile he had on wasn't helping.

"Yeah, sure" Annie said locking her car and walking up to the house. "Thanks, guys. I'll see ya around." She walked up to the house and unlocked the door, but turned to the two and said "You were Jeff's friends weren't you?"

""Yeah, we **are**, and do you when he's coming back?" said Dom a bit annoyed.

"Um could you and your friends come by latter tonight to help me with some stuff of his?" asked Annie starting to realize that they didn't know Jeff was dead. "And so we could talk?"

"Sure, but you didn't answer my question." said Dom leaning on the back of her truck.

"Come by around 7 tonight then." with that Annie went inside and locked to door behind her. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now." she said to her self looking around her cousin's old home leaning against the door. She could hear the two men outside leave so she took to exploring the house.

There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, and a spacious living room. She could tell her uncle had a woman come and do the decorating and cleaning because no guy would kept it so nice. The living room and kitchen down stairs had yellow walls with burgundy and black furniture. She found pictures of her family placed around the house in random spots. The crying didn't come till she reached her cousin's room. The walls were deep red with pictures of cars, friends, and family taped up every where. His furniture was black and chrome, his bed sheets were a black velvet material, and on his dresser were two framed pictures. One was of him and the group of people back at that café, and the other was of him and Annie at her high school graduation, he was giving her a piggy back ride while she was trying to keep her cap on. They looked like twins, same eyes, hair, and smile. She thought she had cried all her tears back home but now they came in a flood for everyone she had lost in the past week, and for how she was in a place that she knew no one, and for her lost innocence.

An hour had past and Annie dried her eyes and decided to start moving in. She made a few trips to her truck and back bringing in her clothes and other necessities and putting it all into the extra bedroom. By 7 o'clock rolled around she had unpacked and was starting to pack away some of her uncle's and cousin's things when the door bell rang.

"Shit, I forgot." she said as she got up from the couch to answer the door. When she opened the door the whole group she had seen at the café walked in. _Well here goes nothing. _She thought.

"Hey why are you packing Jeff's stuff up?" asked Vince looking at the boxes.

"Um, if ya'll could have a seat that would be great." Annie said not knowing how to tell them their friend was dead.

"So what's this about?" asked Leon plopping down on the large couch along with Letty, Brian and Mia. Vince and Jessie sat on the love seat while Dom took the comfy chair. Annie just stood and looked at them, hiding all her emotions inside of her.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you all this." Annie said picking up the picture of this group and her cousin that was in Jeff's room. "Your friend Jeff was my cousin."

"So your this twin cousin we hear about all the time." said Brian. "You two do look like twins."

"Wait," said Leon looking at her funny. "what do mean **was**."

"Um, something bad happened at my graduation this weekend." Annie started to say.

"When is he coming back to LA?" asked Letty on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, we have a lot of work to do, so he needs to come home." said Jessie "His new car is almost done."

"We need him at the parties too," said Vince.

"He won't be coming back well he?" asked Dom quietly. Every one looked to him not understanding.

"No, he won't." Annie answered, every eye was on her now. "Please don't interrupt, just let me tell you. Something bad happened at my graduation this weekend. Every thing is still under investigation. The whole family was at the old house on the farm, and we were having a great time and all. But I left for 10 min. to get something out of my truck and the whole thing went up in this huge ball of flame and smoke." she tried to look at her audience but all she was seeing was her family. "A bomb had gone off and I saw all my family die in that house and all I could do was stare and cry." Annie snapped back to reality and could see tears in their eyes. "Your friend Jeff, my cousin, was in there."

"Your lying." said Vince not wanting to believe her.

"I wish I was." She said to them all. "I wish I didn't have to bury my whole family, I wish I didn't have tell ya'll your friend is dead, I wish a lot of things." She gave the picture in her hand to Vince and said "I'll be contacting ya'll soon to work out Jeff's will and what not." She was hoping they would take that as a cue to leave but they didn't move, they just sat there in shock. _please just go home so I can be in peace._

" Are you going to go back home soon?" asked Dom with out looking to Annie.

"No, I plan to stay here for awhile." Annie said to Dom, the others could not speak. "I can't stand to be home, too many memories."

"Well we shall be seeing you around then." with that Dom stood up and left with everyone in tow. The team past him and went home while he went back to Annie who was standing in the door frame. "If you need anything you have just to ask." he said to her. _She looks scared, like a deer in the headlights. _Dom thought.

"Thanks." she said as she slipped back into the house and closed the door. _Peace and quiet at last._

The Torreto house was silent the rest of the night while every one went to their own rooms to think on the mortalities of man. The only sound you could hear was Letty sobbing because of her lost love. No one knew, and now no one would ever know.


	4. Holding on to love

I don't own anything but Annie and my truck.

Thanks to all that reviewed.

Please keep telling me what you think.

4. Holding on to love

As the next few days past Annie settled into a daily schedule to keep her mind busy. She would wake up at 9am and go for a run, at 10am she would try to go though Jeff's and Bruce's will dividing thing up, at 11am she would go online to check how the family finances were being dealt with, at 12am she would make lunch and eat it on the front porch. After eating she would lay out on the front yard to tan and relax, at 2pm she would move to another part of the house and pack more things up, then at 6pm she would eat dinner by her self, watch a movie, and go to sleep. But by Thursday she had finally finished packing all her cousin's and uncle's things away and had made the house hers. After her run that day she decided to go out and work on dealing with some of Jeff's financial ties and the specifics of his will. _Carpe Dium, girl. _She thought.

She spent the rest of the morning taking a steaming shower and drying her hair. She choose to wear a pair of well fitting jeans and a gray t-shirt with flip flops. By noon she was ready to face this new world of hers.

Annie climbed into her truck and pulled the list she had made of where she needed to go. "Ok, first up is this Harry's car shop, I really hope I don't get lost." she said to no one. She peeled out of her drive way while cranking the volume on her radio up, her hair flying around her.

Harry's shop was busy today. Dom and his team had been in and ordered a whole slew of parts, they seemed down today. And now Hector was in trying to buy everything in stock.

The shop grew quiet as a large silver truck rolled in next to all the small racer cars, and the driver came in the door. The girl proceeded to go to the counter and ask the cashier if could talk to Harry.

Hector leaned on the counter next to Annie, "Isn't that a big bad truck for a sweet little girl like you?"

"Darlen, lets just say size does matter." she said rolling her eyes with a small smile. "Now, where is this Harry character?" Her southern drawl still thick.

"Right here, ma'am," Harry said. "How may I help you?"

"Yes I talked to you earlier about my cousin's, Jeff Miller's, holdings and what not." She said smile gone and back to business.

"So it's true, Jeff is dead." said Hector to Annie then walking off.

"Um, yes follow me out to the back garage." Harry said walking to the back door. "Your cousin was having me house a few of his cars." They reached the garages and he opened three doors, each with a different car behind it. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Um, if it can't haul a horse trailer I have no clue what they are." she told him blatantly.

"Well the pink one is a Toyota Skyline, the green one is a Honda Civic, and the black one is a Chevy Nova, here are the keys and the garage space is paid full till the fall." Harry said to Annie. "I am sorry for your loss, is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, I need an air filter for a 2004, Dodge ram." Annie said looking at her list.

"Ok, bring your truck around here and I'll load it in the back."

Back on the road again Annie pulled out her list, she had to go to the Torreto café and talk to Jeff's friends one on one. As she pulled into the café Annie noticed that the group was in the places as the first day she saw them here.

"Um, is Dominic here I need to speak with him first." She said timidly stepping into the shade.

"I'm in the back office." Dom yelled to the front. "What do you want?" he said as Annie sat across from him.

"I'm starting to go through Jeff's will and going through with his wishes." She said as Dom's neck tensed. "He wanted you to have these," she handed him the keys to the Chevy Nova. "And a few menial things that are at the house, if you could come by later that would be great." she said as she stood up to leave, but Dom stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"How are you doing?" Dom asked looking into the same eyes as his dead friend. "I meant it that you could come to any of us if you needed anything."

"I'm dealing with my own demons for now, Dominic." she said with a sigh. "but thank you for your concern, I might take up on that if this day get any worse." _I wish I could have met you under different circumstances. _Annie thought. _I wish I could have met you all under different circumstances._

Annie walked away from Dom to the front with the rest of the team. "Letty?" Annie asked.

"Yeah?" Letty said turning around to look at Annie.

"Um, do you thing we could take a drive, in my truck?" Annie said noticing the tried tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, but not for too long." Letty said climbing into the massive truck.

Annie turned the ignition and pulled out, she didn't turn down music till they hit the coast line. "I know it's hard for you Letty, to have to look at me because I look like Jeff."

"Yeah kinda." Letty said looking out at the coast.

"I know you and my cousin were in love." Annie said. Letty looked at her in disbelief. "Jeffy told me everything about his life. He loved you very much." With this Letty, the hardened tomboy, cried her eyes out. Annie pulled the truck over onto the beach and leaned over to give Letty a hug. "It's ok honey," Annie reached into her glove compartment and pulled out two things. "He left these for you."

She placed the keys to the Honda Civic in Letty's hands as well and a small velvet box. Letty opened the box to reveal the engagement ring her and Jeff had been looking at a week earlier. At his Letty began crying again and all Annie could do was hold and comfort her as her body shake with sobs. "I know it hurts." She moved Letty so she could look into her eyes. "From this day on I'm adopting you, little sister." Letty smiled at this.

"Lets go home, I'm getting too old for this and I need to put that new air filter in this monster of a truck."

Thank you for all of your reviews. What do you think will happen next? In the next chapter you get to meet Annie's other family. Interested? Then keep reading.


	5. Good Times

I own nothing but Annie and my truck.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews

5. Good Times

A few hours and a pint of Ben and Jerry's later Letty and Annie rolled up into Annie's drive way. "And life goes on." Annie said as they got out. "So, little sister, I know you can work wonders with race cars but have you ever tried a farm truck?"

"No, never." Letty said pulling the new air filter out of the truck bed smiling at her new friend.

"Well, first time for everything." Annie said as she popped the hood of her truck to reveal the powerful engine. "Now I'm going to go change and we can get to work on this, ok?" She reemerged from the house two seconds later with a pink t-shirt on and a pair of black cheer shorts on with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey, girl, I was wondering what those symbols on the rear of your truck meant." Letty said as Annie proceeded to remove the old air filter.

"They are the Greek letters Alpha Lambda Delta, my sorority." Annie said with pride.

"Oh, so you're a sorority girl?" Asked Letty with a raised eye brow. "Please don't tell me you did all that cheering and dancing crap too." They booth worked to get the old filter out, and with a pop it finally came out.

"For the better part of four years." Annie said, "But now that I've graduated I'm an alumnae." They were now placing the new filter into the truck. "They were the best years of my life, plus you have to love a guys face when you tell him you have 45 sisters." At that Letty laughed and they let the hood down and wiped their hand on an extra rags in Annie's tool box.

By now it was getting late and Dom and the team had sauntered on over and joined the two girls. "Oh, crap I forgot I had told ya'll to come over." Annie said realizing what time it was.

"Nice one, spaz." said Letty throwing a rag at Annie.

"Oh, shut up." Annie ushered the team into the living room of her house. "Ya'll's box in right there." she said pointing to the one next to the door.

"Hey Annie we're having a b-b-q in a little bit you can come over and join us if you want." said Dom.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Annie said. She quickly followed the group to the back yard of their house and sat at the table between Jessie and Letty.

"So, Annie?" said Vince leaning in across from her. "Jeff told you stuff about us, how about we ask you some questions about you?" The whole group agreed on this one, they wanted to know about this stranger.

"How about for every question anyone asks me, I can ask any of you one?" Annie said with her sweetest smile. "It's only fair." With a group nod the game commenced.

"So, we already know you're the same age as Jeff, 22, and your from Kentucky." Vince said trying to think. "What was your major in collage?"

"Anthropology, the study of man, past and present." Annie answered. "Ok, Vince, how long have ya'll been friends?" Mia was half listening while placing food on the table.

"Mostly since the third grade, Brian just in the last two years." answered Vince with pride.

"Annie, what is your favorite song ever?" asked Brian at he end of the table.

"Tie, Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses and She thinks my tractor's sexy by Kenny Chesney." Annie looked around. "Brian, Chinese delivery or pizza delivery?"

"Pizza, hands down." answered Brian. The table was all set they were just waiting for Dom's chicken.

"Ok, Annie, favorite movie ever?" asked Mia setting next to Brian and Leon.

"Um, Sleepy Hallow, the one with Johnny Depp." she thought for a moment. "Mia, a gift from the hart for from the wallet?"

"Hart." said Mia with out having to think.

"My turn, where was the best vacation you ever had been to." asked Leon opening his corona.

"Um, my best friend and I back packed across Europe the summer before I graduated, and I fell in love with Italy." she said remembering the good old days. "Ok, Leon, are you a butt man or a breast man." Annie asked with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Butt." said Leon a few shades pinker.

"Annie, what is your favorite color?" asked Jessie sipping a coke.

"Yellow and pink." Annie thought for a moment. "Jessie, What is your favorite video game?"

""Need for Speed." Jessie said grinning like an idiot.

"Ok, how many sisters do you have?" asked Letty getting the death glare from Annie.

"45 and counting." Annie responded.

"No way, Jeff said you were an only child." said Leon almost falling off the bench. The whole team chimed in on this one except Letty.

"Oh, yeah I do," Annie said. "I have 45 sorority sisters." And the table was silent. "What?"

"You're a sorority girl? But your all smart and nice and shit." said Vince.

"Yeah so naturally I would be one then. But, really, deal with it guys because tomorrow night about 23 of them will be crashing at my place for the weekend." Annie said while she could tell Jessie, Vince, and Leon were thinking all the possibilities over in their heads. _Men._ "Letty, shopping for car paint or shopping for underwear?"

"We all know this one, it's car paint." said Vince with the guys.

"Actually, underwear, thank you." said Letty while sipping her beer. By this time Dom had brought the chicken over and set it in the middle of the table.

"Annie, flowers or jewelry from a guy?" asked Dom taking his seat at the head of the

table.

"Flowers, peony's are my favorite." Annie had a question all ready for Dom. "Dom . . .

Sorry for the cliffy guys. You'll just have to wait till time to find out what happens. Don't forget to review with pairing ideas.


	6. She was a big star

I own nothing but Annie and my truck.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Please keep at it.

C. Kerwood - I agree

Myotheraccountisbetter - thanks, I appreciate it a lot

6.

"Dom, boxers or briefs?" asked Annie with a flirty smile.

Dom grew about twelve shades redder. "Um, boxers." He answered then taking a sip of his beer. "And Jessie, because you went for the chicken first you get to say grace." Every one laughed except Jessie.

"God, Thank you for cars, car parts, old friend and new one. Amen." Said Jessie with the groups approval.

"So, Annie, what **did** you want to do after your graduation?" asked Vince with his mouth full of potato salad.

"Graduate school, or government work." Annie said after washing down her food with her beer.

"What kind of government work?" asked Brian giving Dom a look.

"I took the entrance exam for the FBI a few month ago, but with all this shit going on I doubt that I'll be doing anything for a long time." Annie explained. "I really only did it to see if I could get in."

"Did you?" asked Leon with his mouth full. "Get in?"

"Yeah, but I'll never go and do it." Annie said and paused for a moment. "Actually for the past year Jeff and I were planning on me moving here and finally getting out of the damn farm town. He even built me a car." she put the keys to the Nissan Skyline on the table. "He always said my truck wasted too much gas and was too big for city driving." She said with a shrug.

"So the pink Skyline was for you." said Letty now understanding.

"That is one powerful car." Jessie said thinking about it.

"I was wondering if he had switched sides on us for awhile." said Leon done eating. Letty and Annie looked at each other and shared a private joke.

"Annie, what would you have done if you had moved here with Jeff?" asked Dom looking Annie in the eyes.

"Write a book, sleep in every day, run a marathon, and what ever the hell else I wanted." Annie answered. "I've never taken a break from school since I started."

"Ouch. Why?" asked Mia.

"Daddy." Annie said finishing off her beer.

"So, Annie, do you have any street racing in that town your from?" Vince said waving a drumstick around.

"No, but every Friday we'd get all liquored up and race ATV's around in the mud, but we're usually too drunk by the end to tell who won." Annie said remembering the good ole' days.

"Your so joking." said Jessie.

"Nope." Annie said looking into his eyes.

"Well we have a few hours till the race tonight starts Mia and I can go to your place and get you ready for your first street race." said Letty getting up holding onto Annie's arm.

"A few hours, how long do you really need to get ready?" asked Annie looking to the boys for help but not getting any. "Do I have to go?"

"Yeah, and we can raid your closet while the boys clean up, because we're all the same size." said Mia getting up and going with the other two girl to Annie's house.

Annie looked back to Dom and mouthed 'help' but all she got was a devilish smile.

A few hours and about 30 out fits later the girls were all ready to go. Letty, with the final say of Annie, was wearing a pair of low slung black pants with a flare and a red shirt with a plunging neck line that showed her belly. Letty was getting tired of being 'one of the boy's' and after Jeff's death she needed a change, so now she was making an effort to be more feminine, the way Jeff liked her. Mia had decided on a pair hip hugger black pants and a lacey pink cami, looking sweet as usual. And Annie, with the help of Mia and Letty, was wearing a pair of pants that matched Letty's and shimmery blue one sleeve shirt that showed her belly and her matching blue belly ring. Annie did all their hair and makeup. She straightened Letty's hair with temporary red pieces, she put Mia's half up with tight spiral curls falling down, and she put loose curls in her hair and let the strawberry mess hang down to her waist. If looks could kill then all of LA was going down.

"Hey boy's lets go." yelled Letty in to the teams house while the girls stood on the front porch.

"It took you three long enough." said Vince. "Wow Letty you **are** a girl." This received a punch in the arm from Letty that launched the girls into fits of laughter.

"Annie's riding with me, we'll see you there." Letty said walking to her car with her new best friend and big sister.

"Hey guys!" Annie said leaning over Letty's car giving the boys a show. "Last one there buys the beer tonight." With that Letty and Annie left the buys scrambling for their cars in their dust.

It was no surprise that Letty and Annie were the first to arrive at the race, and Vince ended up being the one to have to buy the beer tonight. As Letty and Annie gat out of the car they were surrounded by guys, but Letty turned them all away and getting a quizzical look from Annie.

"Don't waist your time, they're just wannabe's." Letty said to Annie while the team approached them.

"So, who **do** I waist my time on then?" Annie asked playfully looking the crowd over.

"Me." Dom said into her ear making her shiver a bit.

"But then I wouldn't be wastin' my time, Mr. Torreto." She said flirting back tossing her hair and laying on the southern accent.

"Hey Dom, you can't hog the new girl all to your self, didn't you ever learn to share?" said Hector making his way to stand next to Annie. "Hey, we meet earlier at Harry's but we were never introduced, I'm Hector, and you must be Jeff's cousin, Annie."

"Yeah, I am, and it's nice to meet you again." Annie said with sweet smile shaking his hand. Dom was looking a bit annoyed at this and Letty noticed.

"Knock of the Rico Suave routine, Hector." Letty said putting a protective am around Annie's shoulders. "This is Annie's first race."

"Oh really, well your if for a treat." Hector said looking up and down the crowd. "What's going on over there?" He said as a commotion started.

Well that's it for this time.

Sorry about the cliffy, it's late and I have finals to study for.

I still hope you all keep reviewing, it's a real big help.


	7. Stand by your man

I own nothing but Annie and my truck.

Thanks to all my reviewers, I promise no more cliffies for awhile.

7.

"Knock of the Rico Suave routine, Hector." Letty said putting a protective am around Annie's shoulders. "This is Annie's first race."

"Oh really, well your in for a treat." Hector said looking up and down the crowd. "What's going on over there?" He said as a commotion started. It ended up just being a couple of skanks getting into a fight about a boy.

"This place is so…." Annie searched for the right word. "different, in an exotic way." She said to Letty who was busy looking into the crowds to see who there. Annie could see too many cars to count that were decked out for racing, she could smell the mix of cologne with perfume with gas, and she could feel the vibrations from the engines along with Dom's warmth next to her._ He looks so confident. _She thought. "No wonder Jeff did this, it's addicting."

"You really don't get addicted until you race, then your in for life." said Dom into her ear. _She looks so innocent, _Dom thought.

"I can only imagine." she said with a shrug. Now it was just her and Dom next to Letty's car, everyone else had wondered off to mingle. "Are you going to race tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to earn my title as King of the street." He said leaning into her making her back up against the car. _She smells like vanilla and raspberries, like the color of her hair._

"Yo, Dom it's time!" yelled Hector. "Get over here."

"Duty calls." said Dom with a growl into Annie's ear. He got up and walked over to find out the terms of the race leaving Annie to be joined again by Letty.

"I think someone's sweet on you, girl." Letty said to Annie nodding to Dom.

"You think?" asked Annie chewing on her thumb nail. "It's just been so long since I've been around guys, let alone dated any."

"Dom's a good guy, we used to date back in the day." Letty said trying to get a look at the money that was being handled.

"Really?" Annie asked shocked.

"Yeah, we grew up together and everyone always said we would end up together, so we went along with it." she said. "but we were never happy so we ended it about two years ago, around the time Jeff joined the team." At this Letty got quiet and her eyes misted over. Seeing this Annie gave her new best friend a hug and took her hand that had Jeff's ring on it.

"Life goes on, so live for him." Annie said into Letty's ear. "Now, lets go see my first street race." Annie said flashing Letty a million dollar smile, that never reached her eyes. The two girls walked over to the side line where the cars were lined up. Annie could hardly take in the sights, it was so over whelming. The scantly clad girl next to the cars with the flag in her hand was waiting to the go ahead. "And I thought **we** were dressed risky." Annie said to Letty looking at the other girls. This caused the two to laugh till the racers took off.

"Come on, lets go to the finish." Letty said grabbing Annie's arm. They reached the finish just in time to see Dom cross it first.

"Wow, Dom really is good at this." Annie said as they walked to great the King.

"That's not **all** he's good all." Letty said moving her eyebrows up and down. Annie was still blushing like crazy when they reached Dom's car, and it didn't help any when Dom gave her a big hug. She could feel his hart beating faster then she thought possible.

"How was that for your first race?" Dom said in his booming voice trying to bat away the wannabe's and skanks.

But before Annie could answer Leon and Vince yelled that cops were coming. Everyone was running for their cars and Annie would have been lost if it weren't for Letty pulling her and shoving her into her car. "Now what do we do?" Annie asked Letty.

"We drive like hell to loose the cops," she explained while weaving in and out of buildings and cars. "Then we meet up at our house and party the night away." Letty said with a smile.

"Letty?"

"Yo?"

"Do think Vince will remember to pick up our beer?" asked Annie causing the two to laugh all the way home.

Thanks to all who are reviewing.

Please keep it up.


	8. I'm having a party

I own nothing but Annie and my truck. Viva la Dodge.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, keep up the good work.

8.

"Do you think Vince will remember our beer?" Annie said to Letty causing the girls to laugh all the way back to the house.

As the two got out of the car Annie could fell the base coming out of the house, and she could see Vince hold out their beer wanting for them. Annie and Letty tickled Vince on the porch and grabbing the beer from, but not after tackling him till he cried.

"You two are evil." yelled at them as they took all the beer and only left him one.

"But you know you love us." Annie said blowing Vince a kiss.

"Some days more then others." Vince said looking and the girls bums as they went inside.

Annie felt like we was at one of the parties she went to back in collage as she stepped inside. Every one was dancing in the living room, and groups of people were spread out around talking or more then talking. Letty grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor and the two danced their cares away with a Corona in each hand and all eyes where on them. After a while Leon came in and danced between the two, then as Dom came in on Annie's side and pulled her to him as Leon and Letty where in their own world.

OK, I'm sorry about the mini-update. It's finals and being a senior my classes are real hard this semester. I promise to up date with a real big chapter soon. Also I need the final vote for pairing.


	9. uncried tears

Sorry I've been MIA for a while. My finals are over and it's about time I had a vacation, and now that vacation is snowed in.

I only own Annie and my truck.

9.

With a Corona in each hand they danced and all eyes where on them. After a while Leon came in and danced between the two, then Dom came in on Annie's side and pulled her to him as Leon and Letty where in their own world.

The world melted away as Annie became lost in the music and Dom's arms, a swirl of colors and low hum of sound. Nothing mattered anymore only this party and only this song. _This is what I've been looking for,_ she thought. The two moved together lost in the beat, everyone was envious. Soon Annie needed another beer, she left Dom in search for more beer. When Annie reached the kitchen she found Vince with some skank rapped around his waist. As she turned to leave she ran smacked into Dom's chest.

"I, umm, opps." she said trying to retreat without being any more embarrassed. But as she looked into Dom's eyes they started to crack up.

"Follow me, there's more beer out on the back porch." Dom said as he led Annie through the party and out the back. They both took a seat on the back porch and sipped the cold sweaty beer.

"Mmm, fresh air." Annie said looking at the stars. The wind gently swept around her moving her raspberry blonde hair around making her look like some fire royalty.

"How are those demons of yours?" Dom asked looking at her gaze at the sky almost lost in her ethereal appearance.

"I'm fine now." Annie said not looking at Dom. The porch was like a whole other world from the house, it was cool and quiet.

"You shouldn't lie." Dom said now looking out at the sky. "Your smile never reaches your eyes," He said before she could respond. "Your eyes hold tears that you need to cry."

"Dom…," Annie sighed. "I just, I just don't know if I'll ever feel good again." She looked over into his eyes. "Two weeks ago my life was perfect, now it's just so different. Two weeks ago I had never been to a single funeral. Two weeks ago I was about to graduate from the best collage with the best friends I thought I could ever have. Two weeks ago I knew my family would always be there for me." Tears started to flow as she kept talking. "Two weeks ago I had a job offer that anyone would kill for with the FBI. Two weeks ago I had never been to one street race. Two weeks ago I had never been further west then St. Louise. It's not bad here, just painfully different and I can't help but feel so alone." Now sobs racked her body.

Dom moved right beside Annie and enveloped her in a hug as she clung to him and cried her eyes out. "Shhh, your alright, just let it out." Dom said as he ran a hand over her head and through her hair. They sat like that for a few minuets more before Letty found them.

"Oh, baby girl." Letty said as she sat on Annie's other side and pulled her into her arms. "Lets take her home, she doesn't need to be around all these people like this." as she and Dom walked her over to her house. They set her on the couch in front on the TV, Dom rapped a leopard blanket around her while Letty ran up to her room to get her favorite teddy bear. After a while Annie had calmed down and was cuddled up on the couch half asleep, while Dom and Letty were talking in the hallway out of ear shot from Annie.

"She has a lot to deal with." Letty whispered, leaning on the wall.

"Has she ever broken down like this around you?" Dom asked.

"No, but I can tell she holds it in. At night I can hear her crying in her sleep." Letty said. "Tomorrow I'm going to move in here with her, Dom."

"But your home is with us." Dom said not wanting to lose his oldest friend.

"Yes, but Annie and I are hurting right now, and we both need time and space." Letty said hoping that he would understand. "And I'll just be next door."

"I know you and Jeff were in love, and this will help you and Annie heal." Dom said leaving Letty to check on Annie.

That's it for now guys.

Please read and review.

Also if anyone would volunteer to be a beta reader I would love it.


	10. company

Please keep the reviews coming guys, it really helps.

I own nothing but Annie, my truck, and Alpha Lambda Delta (this is not a real sorority).

10.

The next morning after everyone had woken up Annie helped Letty move in with her. Letty choose to live in Jeff's old room but with her oak furniture, she kept the walls the deep burgundy. Everyone put up their own protests to the move but they knew they would never win, and they trusted Annie with their old friend. By noon the girls were done and had decided to go down to the dinner to get some lunch.

"Hey Mia, what's good today?" Annie asked as she and Letty took a seat at the counter with Vince, the rest of the team was at the garage.

"Not the tuna." said Vince next to Annie. "Where did you two end up last night?" he asked.

"None of your damn business." Annie said flat line. "Now, darlin, where did you end up?" she said giving Vince a sweet smile.

"None of your damn business." Vince said into his coke ignoring the girls laughing.

"Hey, Mia, we'll both take a turkey on wheat each." said Letty. They all ate and talked about their night and the work they have to look forward to the rest of the day.

"So, Annie, what are you going to do about the Skyline Jeff left to you?" asked Vince leaning into Annie.

"No flipping clue." Annie said looking into his eyes. "I might as well start driving it, my truck sucks gas. I already know how to drive the other tractor way." she added with a shrug.

"Umm?" Vince gave her a clueless look. "Other tractor?"

"Oh, like the steering in on the other side?" she said. "Sorry, farm towns tend to have their own language." After saying this the song 'the devil came down to Georgia' started to come out of Annie's phone. "Hey, what's up?" she said ignoring the looks from Vince and Letty as they made fun of her. "Where are ya'll?" the twang Annie had started to do away with was returning. "Oh, great, I'll see ya'll in a bit then." she said ending the call and getting up from her seat. "Hey, guys, I'll se ya'll later."

"Who was that?" Vince asked.

"And where are to going?" asked Letty.

"Oh, crap, I thought I told ya'll." Annie said pulling out her keys to her truck. "A few of my sisters are coming to stay for a few days while the Alpha Lambda Delta convention is in town." she said "And they'll be at the house in, like, 2.5 seconds."

"How many is 'a few'?" asked Mia.

"Um, 16 I think." Annie said climbing into her truck. "I'll see ya'll later, we might be having a party thing tonight too." with that Annie was off leaving the rest to think this over.

Well that's it for now.

Review and let me know what you think should happen.


	11. I'm havin' a party 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, it really helps.

I own nothing but Annie, my truck, and Alpha Lambda Delta (not a real sorority).

11.

As Annie rolled up into her drive way there was a big surprise waiting for her. There were three black Dodge Durango's parked in front of her place and 16 girls on her front porch all wearing matching pink letter shirts. The whole group rushed up to Annie as she stepped out of her truck and tackled her to the ground with hugs.

"I missed ya'll too." Annie said trying to regain her composure. "Now get the hell in the house." She ushered them all into the house and made them settle down in the living room. The girls were buzzing around looking at their sisters new home.

"So, Annie, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Krissy as her plopped down in the big comfy chair, short red hair bouncing.

"What does that mean?" Annie gave the current president a serious look.

"We all know you had the best parties at school." said Lynn, a small brunette sitting on the floor. "So what do you have planned for the only night we have free in LA?"

"If you weren't my little sister I'd throw something at you." Annie said to Lynn as the others giggled and waited to hear what was to come. "Well I have made some real good friends here and now have a roomie, so any ideas on what kind of party should we have?"

"How about a 'white trash bash'?" asked the tall blonde Lauren.

"No, we did that last semester." said Annie pacing in front of the group.

"What about 'pimps and hoes'?" asked Natalie running a hand through her long red and black hair.

"No, we might actually get real pimps and hoes around here." Annie said still pacing and thinking.

"Toga?" asked Krissy.

"No!" the whole group said in unison then collapsing in laughter.

"No no no no, I got it." said Annie looking up at her sisters. "We are going to have a good old Alpha Lambda Delta underwear party." the biggest smile was a crossed her face as her sisters cheered her idea on.

"It's perfect." said Lynn. "We'll get this place set up and Annie will take one of us to go get the kegs, two at least, and recruit the boys." All the girls were in action now planning what needed to be done.

"I have taught you well my little sis." said Annie giving Lynn a hug. "Good, Krissy get your but in the truck, we need beer and boys." As the two pulled out of the drive way they could hear the rest of the girls singing Ciara's 'Goodies.'

"So where's the beer store?" Krissy said to Annie.

"No clue." Annie said maneuvering through traffic.

"Then where the hell are we going?" Krissy said with a laugh.

"To get the boys, and directions to the beer store." Annie said as she finally pulled over next to the Team's garage. "Just follow me." The two walked up to the sweaty group working on the cars. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much, you?" Letty said from under a car.

"We I'm looking for the best place to get a keg, any help?" asked Annie.

"You having a party?" asked Leon.

"Yeah. Beer place?" Annie said, but then Krissy nudged her in the back. "Oh, this is my sister Krissy." Annie said. "Krissy, the one under the car is Letty, my new roomie, that one is Leon, the old coyote is Vince, the one at the computer is Jessie, and the one in the back being antisocial is Dominic." her last comment made the rest chuckle.

"I'm not antisocial, I'm doing work." said Dom. "Your having a party?"

"Yeah, and you're all expected to be there, not buts." Annie said looking at them all with mock seriousness.

"Oh, Annie, don't forget.." Krissy said. Then Dom gave Annie a sideways look that made her feel like a collage freshmen again and made her blush.

"Yeah, in true Alpha Lambda Delta tradition we're having an underwear party." Annie said with a shy smile.

"What?!" Letty said from under the car.

"Yeah, you wear your underwear, or whoever's, and get real drunk." explained Krissy. "And you'll get a chance to meet all Annie's sisters." At this Leon, Vince, and Jessie all perked up, while Dom just looked a Annie.

"So that's why I need directions to the beer store, please?" Annie said giving Dom a sweet smile and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Dom gave in and drew a map for Annie, but as he handed it to Annie he held onto he hand a few seconds longer then usual. After that the two girls got the two kegs and returned to the house in time to help finish with the music selections.

That's it for now guys. Next time: the underwear party and all the hijacks to come.

Please read and review, it always helps.


	12. under who? under roo!

Sorry I've been MIA guys, school just started and I'm going nuts.

I own nothing but Annie, my truck, and Alpha Lambda Delta (not a real sorority).

12.

"Everybody downstairs for inspections, now!" yelled Annie to all the girls.

All of Annie's sisters flooded the living room for inspection, now Letty and Mia were part of the group. The girls lined up in front of Annie at attention, an army of scantly clad colligates. Annie walked by each of them adjusting things here and there. Most of the sisters where in bra and panty sets, but Annie was in a pair of camouflage boy shorts with pink edging and a matching cami. Annie had forced Letty into a deep red lacey boy shorts and a matching bra, and Mia into a pair of light pink girl boxers and a wife beater.

"Good, ya'll passed." Annie said to her troops. "Now the kegs have been tapped, music mixed, and furniture moved outback. You should all know what to do now."

"What?" asked Letty dreading what was to come.

"Get your drink on!" Lynn said handing her a cup and cranking the volume up on the music.

The girls danced to the music until the boys slowly started to show up. Annie was dancing with Letty when two strong hands encircled her waist from behind. When she turned she found Dom with a huge smile on his face she instantly smiled back and have him a big hug. "Do you want a beer?" she said to him. When he nodded back she grabbed his hand and led him to the back yard.

"This is some party?" Dom said as Annie handed him a cup.

"Yeah, I was known for having the best at school." She said watching him fill his cup from the keg taking in what he was wearing, a pair of corona boxers and a white wife beater. "Nice boxers, Dom." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, Mia got them for me last year for my birthday." He blushed while taking a drink. "Your looking quite, um, how did Letty put it, scandalous." He followed Annie to one of the couches around the pool. "Why is all your furniture out here?"

"Old Kentucky tradition, my bald friend." she toasted beers with Dom and finished the last of her drink. "Five down, and at least five more to go."

"What beer is this any way?" Dom asked looking into his beer.

"Bud light." she said, clearly buzzing.

"Another Kentucky tradition?" Dom said while Annie smiled brightly. He reached over to hold her face in his hand, she in response leaned into it. "This is the first time I've seen you smile with your eyes, you need to do it more often."

"It's because my sisters are here." she said looking into his eyes. "They mean the world to me, they're the last family I have left."

"Not anymore, you have us, you have me." With that he leaned in to give her a kiss, but without warning Leon, Vince, and Jesse jumped onto their couch laughing at something Jesse said.

"Ya'll we got to work on your timen." She said ruffling Leon's hair. "Now what do ya want?"

"Well, first off, congrats on the party." said Jesse. "And in such a short time too. We are so loving this theme, but we could have probably live our lives to the fullest with out having to see soom of the other racers, Hector for one, in their under roos."

"Spit it out." Annie said annoyed.

"What sisters are single?" Vince said right to the point.

"They all are, the only none single ones are back home." She saw the light on the boys faces. "Jesse, the short brunet in the black and pink star set is Lynn, my little sister, she loves cars and is interning at Mercedes. Leon, the tall light blonde in the pale blue set is Lauren, she loves baseball. Vince, the red head in the green set is Nat, she love tattoos. Now go." she said as they got off the couch. At the last minuet she turned back to them and said "And remember if you can't be good, be good at it."

"Aren't you worried about them being around your sisters?" Dom said after the guys were fully in the house.

"Actually I'm more worried for the guys." Dom just gave her a look. "I love my sisters, but they can be real wild at times." She and Dom just sat and talked for a while until a couple of girls came out and dragged the two inside to dance. They danced and had at least four more beers each, when Lynn broke away from Jesse to turn the music off. At this all the sisters began to do a cheer that threw the boys a loop.

Alpha Lam's never drink, never, never.

Alpha Lam's never drink, never, never

We may smoke, we may chew, we may even go to bed with you

But Alpha Lam's never drink, never.

More Beer!

Lets hear it for old Alpha Lam

You bring the whisky, I'll bring the gin.

Send those pledges out for more,

And don't let a sober active in.

More Beer!

"Ok, drunk asses, shut up." Annie said to the crowd.

"Who's calling who a drunk ass, you drunk ass." yelled Letty and Lauren. Annie in return stuck her tongue out at the two. "Way to be mature, there Annie." Letty said.

"Well, we, the sisters of Alpha Lambda Delta would like to thank you for coming to our party at such short notice." Annie was leaning on Dom for support, she had just finished her tenth beer. "Now empty those kegs and get your hook up for the night." Lynn turned the music back up and the dancing continued. "Lets go out back." she said into Dom's ear.

That it for now, I'll try to have a new chapter up ASAP.

Please review, it helps me to keep going.

And for any one who may try to get smart with me, I am sorority girl so I know what I'm talking about.


	13. in the arms of an angel

Sorry I've been away, I'm senior is semester and I'm getting ready for graduation.

I would just like to say that reviews help to keep me going, along with the need to avoid doing my homework.

13.

"Well, we, the sisters of Alpha Lambda Delta would like to thank you for coming to our party at such short notice." Annie was leaning on Dom for support, she had just finished her tenth beer. "Now empty those kegs and get your hook up for the night." Lynn turned the music back up and the dancing continued. "Lets go out back." she said into Dom's ear.

Annie took Dom's hand and led him once again to her backyard, weaving between the guests and girls. She pushed him back onto the same couch they were on earlier then he pulled her to set on his lap. Annie put her arms around his neck and leaned into him as he put his arms around her waist. They sat like that for a few minuets just looking at the stars reflecting in the pool. Annie suddenly pulled away to looked into Dom's eyes.

"Thank you." She said just barely audible over the music.

"For what?" Dom asked looking from her glittering eyes to her full mouth.

"Don't you know?" Dom shock his head in response. "You helped make this place home for me."

"It is your home now, Angel." Dom leaned in and placed the softest kiss Annie had ever felt on her forehead.

"Did you just call me Angel?" She asked with a lop sided grin.

"Yes, with all that hair you look like you have a halo all the time." He placed another kiss on the top of her head. "And your eyes are the color of the morning sky." He placed two more kisses on each of her eyes. "And your lips could make the devil go good." Seeing her smile Dom pulled her to him and kissed her ever so tenderly on the lips. He buried his left hand in her hair while he held her in place with his right. The kiss deepened as she parted her lips for him to enter. They started to devoured each other as their need intensified, soon they had to pull away from the kiss to breath.

"I'll be your Angel anytime." Annie said brushing her lips against his. At this Dom flipped them over on the couch so she was laying on top of him and they were sprawled out. He soothed the hair away from her face and just looked at her. He pulled her down to rest her head on his chest and put his arms around her in a hug. He could feel her start to fall asleep as he played with her hair.

"You'll always be my Angel." Dom said kissing the top of her head. They fell asleep under the stars to the throbbing of the party music rapt in each other.

The sun warmed Annie's skin and she was forced to open her eyes to figure out where she was. What she found was a very scruffy Dom looking down at her with morning lust in his eyes. She looked around a bit more and saw she was in her bed under the fluffy covers. "How did we get up here?" She asked Dom.

"I woke up early this morning and carried you here." He said watching her stretch out her arms and legs. "The couch was nice, but not a comfortable as your bed." He laid down next to her and pulled her to him and she curled up to his embrace.

"Ya gotta love the down mattress pad and comforter." She said into his chest. "God, I'm hung over."

"You drank 10 beers, Angel." Dom said as his chest rumbled with laughter. "What do you want to do today?" He asked her. "I'm all yours for the day."

"Oh, goodie." She said trying to pull the covers over her more. "How about we sleep some more."

"Then what?" He said pulling the covers out of her hand and over the both of them. "We can't sleep all day."

"Yeah, you never went to college." she said smiling up at him, and getting a warning glare. "Ok, how bout we sleep a bit more then take my new car for a test drive?"

"That sounds good, Angel." He kissed the top of her head. "But why don't we just get up now?"

"You lived with how many girls?" she asked about to drift off.

"Only two, Letty and Mia." He said not getting what she was trying to tell him.

"Well there are now 16 or more girls in this house, and in about 20 min. they're all goin' to try to get ready at the same time." A wicked smile across her lips, Dom couldn't help but lean in to kiss her.

"Ok, we'll go back to sleep again." They drifted off to sleep again as the noise of the girls getting ready just started.

Please review, and I'll write more.


	14. Sand on the tires

Yeah I died for a few years, its called grad school and real life.

But I should be posting more, so keep looking out for me.

14. Sand on the tires

"Oh holly crap attack."Annie yelled "was that totally needed?"

This was all pointed to a very abashed looking Dom who had just shown her how fast her cousin's could really go.

"Well I wanted you to see what it could really do if given the right incentive." Dom smile lazily at her, "and I wanted to see your face."

Annie opened her door and fought with the racing seat belt trying to free herself, only ending up half upside-down with her long legs tangled in the straps. "Little help here? Damsel in distress?"

Dom honestly tried to hold in the laughter while her went to pick her up, but failed once he saw how badly she was caught up. "I need to start carrying a camera when I'm around you; this type of thing doesn't happen in real life."

"Tell anyone and I'll end you." She mustered up the hardest look she could. "It's not my fault I was cursed with these danged long legs; I get caught up in everything."

"Oh you'll hear no complaining from here on your legs Angel." Dom responded after fully righting her.

They were parked on the side of a strip of road running along a beach; the sun was beating down on them over head. After all the girls had devastated the bathrooms and left with a few teary goodbyes Dom had taken Annie out in the car her cousin had built for her to show her the ropes of driving in LA. The pair moved from the car to a picnic bench where the pavement bled into sand.

"So what should I name her?" Annie said to Dom after their laughter over her motor function had died.

"It's a her now, is it?" Dom asked with a raised eye brow.

"Dom, the dang thing is pink. It's either a girl or a very confused frat boy." She dead paned back. "How about Beauty? I keep calling my truck a Beast."

"It works; I can have Jessie work up a graphic or two for 'Beauty,' if you want that is." Dom offered looking over the car.

"That sounds good," She said looking out to the ocean. "Jeff always raved about how great it was to live so close to the ocean, I get it now."

Dom looked over her face and took in her heavy mood. "Yeah he loved it out here. Are you doing ok?"

"Better than I thought really, I know I can't avoid the grief forever, but just for awhile I would like to not be so sad." She sighed and turned to look at Dom. "I just don't think I have the energy to grieve anymore, I miss them so much, but I know they'd be right angry with me for not moving onto the next stage of my life." Dom reached out to put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry for being emo-girl on you so much."

"It's alright," Dom said while placing a small kiss on the top of her head. "I've always been a sucker for damsels in distress." Especially damsels with long legs. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her while they listened to the waves. "What do you think about going for a swim?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"Putting g swim suits on and splashing a little bit, sure. All out swimming is a no." Dom gave her a raised eye brow. "I've seen shark week, if I am not the highest on the food chain I don't mess with it."

Dom could not help but laughing to that. "OK how about we go home, make some food and lounge around till something comes up?"

"That sounds good, but before we head out I have a question." Annie said looking back into Dom's eyes "What is this?" She gestured between them. "It's just that I'm not some random, and I don't want to be a charity case, and I don't want to get invested in to something to get hurt, and..."

She was cut off when Dom lifted her chin for her lips to meet his, "I'm not perfect, Letty can tell you, but if you can live with that I'll be here for you."

She looked in to his eye searching for the truth, "I might not always be here, but could whatever this is go slow? I just don't want to trip and fall too fast into something I don't know how to handle."

Dom stood up and helped her to her feet, "I'll go as slow as you need and I'll be there to keep you from tripping and if it comes to it I'll fall with you." He wrapped his armed around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. "You'll be my Angel." He said into her hair.

"OK, that's enough of this mushy stuff, people will start to wonder about you. Driving a pink car, being all touchy feely…" Dom cut her off with a searing kiss that made her knees go week that she was soon returning.


End file.
